Lake
by Books Changed Me
Summary: Yet another Nix (Nine/Six) one shot by me. One minute, Nine is emotional, the next, he's back to his flirtatious self. Apparently, he has nothing to do than confusing Six.


**I know this is my second Nix one shot today, but… OTP you know?**

**.**

**.**

All of us are overcome with exhaustion. John is sleeping against the side of the truck, and so is Sarah but her head is on his lap. Marina and Eight are just opposite them, snoozing against each other while BK (in dog form) and Ella are curled up, sleeping too.

I jump from the back of the truck. All of this snoring and heavy breathing was starting to irritate me. I walk over to the lake where Nine is sitting. I plop down next to him and hug my knees. "Everyone else is sleeping in the back of the truck," I say. "It's my turn on guard duty. Why are _you _awake?"

Nine shrugs. "It was the last of Sandor," he says. "The penthouse was a connection to him."

I unwrap my arms from around my knees and touch his arm. "I understand," I say. "Cepans are hard to move on from. I would know, and so would everyone else. I remember Sam and I having to force John to read Henri's letter. He couldn't bear to read his last words. Same with Ella."

Nine sighs, staring ahead. "Where do you think we should go next?" he asks. I rest my head on my knees and think for a moment.

"Bermuda Triangle?" I joke.

Nine manages a soft laugh. "Sure. I'll mark it as our next destination," he says.

"You should really get some sleep," I tell him. "You need it."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you as guard," he says.

"Because you think I'll somehow fall asleep and get everyone killed?" I say playfully.

"No," he says. "Because if Setrakus Ra himself comes, you wouldn't bother to wake anyone up. You'll just face him on your own." I open my mouth but then close it. He took me by surprise. "I know how you think Six. I would do just the same."

I shake my head. "Just get some sleep. I don't want someone sleep-deprived driving us," I say.

"Can I sleep in the lake?" I can hear the fatigue in his voice.

"Nine," I say.

"Fine," he concedes, leaning back on the grass. "Wake me up if anything happens."

"I will," I say.

When Nine's breathing pattern slows down, I dip my legs into the lake, swinging them back and forth. I know it's impractical since I'm on guard duty, but I can't help it. Water is an element, and I feel just as much connection with it as I do to the weather.

About half an hour later, I hear Eight call from the truck, "Six! It's my turn. You can get some sleep now."

"Okay," I yell back.

Now that Eight has taken over guard duty, I jump into the lake. The water is freezing cold, but I ignore it. I go under then come out again. I swim back and forth for a bit, relaxing my nerves. After a while, I get out of the lake, freezing, but relaxed.

Nine is still asleep. I sit a bit away from him. I squeeze my soaked shirt, letting the water out and then proceed to do the same to my hair. "You know," I hear a voice say. "You _can _take your clothes off. I don't mind."

"When did _you _wake up?" I ask.

"Just two minutes ago," Nine answers, sitting up and coming closer to me, despite me dripping wet. He looks me up and down, smirking. "I bet those clothes are sticky." He winks. I roll my eyes.

It's true. My clothes are plastered to my body, and it's annoying, but I'm not going to give Nine the satisfaction of having me completely flustered. "I bet you'd like that," I say. "What happened to sad, depressed Nine?"

"Part time thing."

"Ah."

He touches my hand which lay by my side. "You're really fun to tease, you know," he says. "You become redder than a tomato." My hand immediately leaves his and I feel my cheek. Sure enough, it's warm, despite me being in cold water just a few minutes ago. "See?" I huff in response. "Don't worry. It's cute."

I touch his forehead. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Or are you Setrakus Ra in disguise?"

Nine shakes his head. "I doubt Setrakus Ra –even in _my _gorgeous form– would kiss a member of the Garde. He hates us," he says.

I stare at him, puzzled. "When did you kiss a member of the Garde?" I ask because I'm pretty sure it's only Marina, Ella, and I.

"Right now." Before I can even get what he's hinting at, he kisses me, his hands on my waist. Despite me being soaked, he goes on, and we kiss like that. I put my arms around his neck and on the back of his head, pressing him further as we proceed to make out by the lake. Nine pulls apart for a moment to say, "I had a dream the Mogs took you, and it made me realize how much I need you, and how our lives are in constant danger, so if I didn't tell you now, I might not get a chance. I am hopelessly in love with you, Six."

He stares into my eyes, and I kiss him in response. Ten minutes ago, I wouldn't have known it, but now that he says it, I realize I love him too. I've loved him for a while now, but I was just too preoccupied to notice how I fell for him. It's all these times we sat alone after everyone else slept that should've tipped me off, but yes, yes, I do love him, so I tell him. I tell him I love him too, and that I've loved him for a while, even though it wasn't the love in the movies where I printed out his picture and slept with it.

Nine chuckles. "And I'm not the guy to get you chocolate and flowers," he says, laughing, but then he sobers up and quickly adds, "Unless that's what you want."

"And I won't cater to your every whim," I say. "And I won't tell you how weak I am without you because I can totally kick your ass."

"This is exactly the girl I want," he says, kissing me again.

I pull away. "Even though I can kick ass without you any day, I still like you around."

"Me too."

I stand up, and he follows me. "I'm in the mood for another swim," I say.

.

.

**This was written in contrast to the really depressing Nix one shot I wrote this morning. Is this mood-lifting enough?**

**Thoughts and criticisms are appreciated in the reviews section. :)**


End file.
